Kamelia Putih
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Sebenarnya ini buat valntine kemarin, tapi telat banget hahaha. Karena aku lupa fie ini ketisut di mana, hehe. ffn ini terinspirasi dari lagu Peterpan Syndrome


Dengan atasan putih bercardigan abu dan bawahan jins putih panjang aku berlari keluar rumah. Menyusuri jalan ke lima menuju gereja. Berhenti sejenak lalu masuk ke dalam kebun bunga kamelia putih. Kebun bunga yang berada di sepanjang jalan ke lima.

Berdiri di tengah indahnya kamelia putih pada pukul sebelas malam sebenarnya tidak menyenangkan. Bosan, aku merogoh saku dan menemukan beberapa balon yang belum kutiup. Oke! Aku akan meniup balon-balon ini selagi idolaku belum datang.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya idolaku datang juga. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Hajime ingin bertemu selarut ini.

"Shun, kau suah ada di sini ternyata," Hajime menyapa.

"Fufufu.. tentu saja aku sudah ada di sini. Hajime kenapa ingin bertemu?"

Hajime tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah memetik bunga kamelia putih di belakangku dan merangkainya.

"Jika Hajime memetik bunga tanpa izin, peri-peri bunga bisa marah loh."

"Shun, tolong diamlah. Yang namanya peri bunga itu tidak ada. Lagian, aku ke sini ingin menyatakan sesuatu." Aku hanya diam menunggu Hajime melanjutkan omongannya.

"Besok jam sepuluh tepat aku akan menikah. Shun datang ya?"

.

.

Shun terpaku. Ia hanya mematung saat Hajime menyodorkan undangan pernikahan padanya. Tak ada pergerakan apapun hingga Shun merasakan beban di kepala. Mengarahkan pandangan ke atas, ia mendapati mahkota kamelia putih.

Hajime mengelus pelan pipi Shun yang mendingin. Membuatnya terkesiap. Ditambah senyum lelah dan tatapan sayu dari teman yang ia anggap idolanya.

"Kutitipkan kamelia putih ini padamu."

.

.

.

Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi Hajime akan menikah. Meninggalkan aku sendirian. Ah! Kenapa Hajime jahat sekali! Hajime sudah janji untuk terus bersamaku! Untuk terus bersama Shimotsuki Shun! Sekarang ke mana janji itu Hajime buang?!

.

.

Shun marah. Shun benar-benar kecewa, kenapa Hajime harus menikah? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan untuk bisa terus bebas tanpa kekangan? Shun tak habis pikir kenapa idolanya memilih untuk terikat dengan orang lain.

Katakanlah Shun kekanak-kanakan. Tak akan digubrisnya. Ia seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri. Bermain dan bersenang-senang adalah hal yang disukainya. Bahkan diumur yang menginjak angka dua puluh dua. Shun masih suka pergi ke taman bermain dekat rumah. Berkejaran atau berlomba meniup balon bersama anak-anak panti asuhan yang setiap sore pergi ke sana.

Shun tak pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Lebih kacau dari saat orang tuanya lupa memberi ia kado natal tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, ia berdiri di ujung jalan ke lima. Menatap keramaian di ujung yang berlawanan. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata. Disaat Shun sudah tak mampu menahan, ia menjatuhkan diri di tanah. Menangis meraung-raung tanpa tahu sebabnya.

Masih didekapnya mahkota bunga kamelia putih, "Hiks, a-aku harus meng-hiks, kembalikan hiks."

.

.

"Hiks ha-harus dikembalikan hiks." Aku mendengar suara. Karena penasaran kucari asal suara tersebut. Kudapati seorang yang bersimpuh di tanah, sedikit menurunkan pandangan, kulihat ia mendekap sesuatu.

Kuhampiri orang itu, yang masih menangis sambil terus berkata, harus dikembaikan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?" aku bertanya.

Dia terkesiap dan tiba-tiba mendongakkan wajahnya. Ah, ternyata ia punya wajah yang cantik. Jika saja tak ada air mata di sana.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ceritalah padaku, memang apa yang harus dikembalikan?"

"A-a-aku harus mengembalikan mahkota ini pada Hajime," ia berkata lirih.

"Hajime bilang hanya titip. Dan hari ini Hajime akan menikah dengan Haru. Ja-jadi aku harus mengembalikannya."

Oh, ternyata yang didekapnya adalah makhota kamelia putih. Aku berpikir sejenak dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Memaksanya berdiri dan mengikuti langkahku yang lebar.

Beberapa menit setelah berlari akhirnya sampai juga di tempat rahasiaku. Tempat yang tidak ada seorangpun selain aku yang tahu. Yah, dan orang ini tentunya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kamelia merah di kebun kamelia putih ini."

"Hehe, ini rahasia kita ya. Kau bilang mahkota kamelia putih putih itu harus kau kembalikan kan?"

Ia terdiam, pandangannya menunduk. Sedikit terkekeh kupetik satu bunga kamelia merah dan kuselipkan di telinganya.

"Untukmu. Saat mahkota kamelia putih itu kau kembalikan, kau sudah punya kamelia merah dariku."

Kulihat ia tersipu malu dan mengangguk. Ah, manisnya.

"Siapa namamu? Kalau namaku Kai. Fuduki Kai."

"Aku Shimotsuki Shun. Tapi panggil Shun saja. Papa, mama, dan Hajime juga memanggilku begitu."

"Mau kutemani pergi mengembalikan mahkota ini pada Hajime?" tanyaku. Dan Shun mengangguk antusias.

Kami berdua lalu berjalan keluar kebun menuju gereja. Dengan masih menggandeng tangannya, aku menoleh pada Shun. Ia terlihat sangat ceria dan beberapa kali memegang kamelia merah pemberianku.

"Namamu cocok sekali dengan karaktermu."

"Benarkah? Kok bisa? Beritahu aku!" Ia menghentikan langkah dan menggoyangkan tangan kami yang bergandengan. Kutatap netra hijau emas miliknya.

"Shun. Bukankah penulisannya berarti burung elang? Dia begitu bebas. Kuat dan rapuh disaat yang bersamaan."

"Kalau namanya Kai?"

"Namaku artinya laut. Karena laut itu luas, maka Shun pasti lelah duluan sebelum bisa mengarungi lautnya sampai selesai. Maka, aku ingin agar Shun tidak pernah bosan padaku."

"Kai seperti pangeran. Hehe yang ada di cerita-cerita dongeng tentang putri kerajaan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi pangerannya dan Shun akan jadi tuan putrinya."

.

.

Saat melewati gerbang gereja, ternyata tepat dengan waktu saat Hajime memakaikan cincin ke jari Haru. Aku berlari ke dalam, menuju dua pengantin itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan para tamu yang menyaksikan.

Setelah sampai di depan Hajime, aku berjinjit dan memakaikan mahkota kamelia putih di kepala Hajime.

"Aku kembalikan kamelia putih yang Hajime titipkan. Hajime tidak perlu khawatir karena, aku sudah punya kamelia merah dari pangeranku."

.

.

Shun segera berbalik pergi. Berlari dengan riang saat meninggalkan altar pernikahan. Mungkin Shun sudah akan segera keluar gereja jika saja tak ia rasakan sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Berhenti lalu menoleh kek belakang. Hanya untuk mendapati wajah Hajime yang penuh kerutan dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudnya kau sudah punya pangeran, Shun? Kenapa kau kembalikan kamelia putih ini padaku?" Hajime bertanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hajime akan menikah. Dan Shun akan sendirian. Tapi Dewi Nasib tentu tidak akan membiarkan anak favoritnya bersedihkan?" Masih tak ada jawaban dari Hajime, Shun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Jadi Dewi Nasib mempertemukan Shun dengan Kai. Oh, dan bolehkah Shun minta buket bunga pernikahannya? Shun ingin menikah dengan Kai secepat mungkin hehe."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mueheheehe nggak peduli ama utang ffn lain :v karena ini ffn udah menjamur di lappy-chan kan kasihan. Oke aku tahu ini chara nya semua OOC terutama Shun. Tapi suka aja gitu bikin Shun jadi anak polos yang penurut /slap**

 **Sengaja sih nggak aku kasih keterangan itu point of view nya sapa aja jadi mungkin agak susah untuk mbedain itu jatahnya siapa, tapi aku suka aja kek gitu/heh**

 **RnR please...**


End file.
